Breaking Free (NaLu)
by FlameFairy02
Summary: "Binding yourself to that curse won't change the fate that you would hurt our feelings! Why don't you try to breakaway from it? We're here for you, Luce " - Natsu Dragneel
1. Chapter 1

The vast sky was so blue and peaceful. The clouds were moving slowly and carefully, some are covering the King Sun, blocking the heat it brings, making the weather a bit cooler. "Mom...why would I be away with the other children?" A small girl with blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes asked. "Because you're too dangerous to be with them..." The lady answered who seemed to be her mother. She touched her daughter's head, wanting her daughter to understand.

"Dangerous?"

The lady nodded and smiled sweetly. "Yes...You're like..." She looked around finding an example for her daughter. She looked in the sky and smiled. "The Sun." The little girl still looked puzzled. The lady mentally sighed and says "Lucy...What will happen if a person comes near the sun?" She asked, hoping for her daughter to understand. "He or She will burn."

"Yes, you're right!" Suddenly she pointed to Lucy's heart. "When a certain man...comes to your heart so near! Nearer than anyone else..." She took a moment to stare at the innocent eyes of Lucy. "He'll burn." Lucy was the one who continued her Mom's statement. "But! Why Papa didn't burn! He's the nearest man to my heart!" Lucy pouted and crossed her arms. Her Mom smiled weakly. "That's all I can explain for you so far, my dear...You're too young to know."

"Ehhhhhhhhhh? But why Papa didn't burn, Mama?!" The little blonde asked enthusiastically. "Because he is your father, dear." She giggled. "The maan I am talking about is like the Prince Charming in the books." Lucy's jaw dropped. "Then, I'm not a princess! I don't have a prince!" She pouted. Her Mom shook her head and said the sentence that has been remarkable to Lucy's mind.

"Just because you don't have a prince, doesn't mean you're not a princess, Lucy."


	2. 01 Lucy Heartfilia

A certain blonde haired maiden, who wore a sky blue cocktail dress with gold linings on the end of the skirt and on it's collar, stood still on the green fields which is near to her home. Her hair swayed gracefully as the wind blows when a magic circle appeared on where she stood. Her eyes were closed, feeling the magic flows through her veins.

_"Just a little more, Lucy-sama..."_

Lucy's body trembled, starting to feel weak as the flow of the magic in her body starts to feel heavy and uncontrollable. The light surrounding her body vanished in an instant after she fell on the soft ground. She was breathing so hard, beads of sweat falling down from her face. "Sumimasen...That's...all I've got." She was trailing off as she laid her back on the tree's trunk.

_"It was impressive, Lucy!"_

_"We are! You're improving!"_

_"Time for punishment, Hime-sama?"_

_"Sumimasen~ Am I interrupting! Sumimasen~"_

A small smile crept in to her pursed lips, happy for having the Celestial Spirits on her side. She surrendered to her tiredness and slept soundly under the shady tree. A memory flashed in her mind as a dream...

"_Star-Ahh!" a small explosion happened while the small Lucy tries to chant. "Lucy!" A tall woman approached Lucy with a worried face._

_"I can't do this." Tears escaped from her eyes, the small Lucy whimpered while her mother lookng at her hellessly. "You can do it, dear." She encouraged her daughter while wiping those tears away, she hates to see her daughter cry and being weak._

_"Believe in yourself."She smiled at her daughter, touching her head gently. That is one of the most beautiful smiles she saw in her whole life. A gentle wind brushed through the small Lucy's face. "Shall we try again?" The small Lucy looked up once again but now with a full determination in her eyes and a bright smile appeared on her face. "Hai!"_

_"Everything will be fine, Lucy"_

She woke up, hearing the echoes of her Mom's sweet voice though her mind and also feeling groggy. The vast sky's blue color changed; The clouds became pinkish and some are orange. _It's almost night._ she thought while rubbing her eyes. She stood up and saw the watery-looking sun that was about to descend. She fixed her dress and started strolling down the hill.

She always do that, most of the days she trained on the hill which has a perfect view of her mansion. Her cage. She was imprisoned there for many years until now. But still, she never became a rebel. She befriended all their maids and butlers. She loves to read books because of it, she felt like travelling around the world since it's words reflect to the author's country or city.

She walked on the velvet carpet in the huge white hallway with numerous paintings on the wall. As she stopped next to an old looking door with mahogany paint and different curlicues on it. Suddenly, memories flooded her mind, about how she was happy to go there before with her Mom and the most painful one is...When her father shut her out of his life when her Mom passed away when she was eight. She shrugged it off and continued walking until she arrived in her room.

Lucy took a new dress from her wardrobe to change her dirty dress. It was a green colored dress with frilly long green skirt and a top with puffed sleeves. _This is not me. _She thought while she glanced herself on the mirror from head to toe. "But I have to cover up." She sighed, a painting caught her attention. It was her aunt's painting.

It looks like painted by a professional with the elegance of the brush strokes. It was a wide green field with a girl standing on the middle and the sky was dim blue with shimmering yellow gold paint on it. It was stars, They were beautiful. She wished to see them personally; Her Mom told her it was her, standing on the middle while her sister is sitting behind her, sketching the scene.

"I will get out of here...For sure."

.

.

,

Will Lucy get out from her cage? Will she see the beautiful world she is living in?

Find out in Chapter 02: Her Great Escape!


End file.
